Major Tom (Coming Home) (song)
"Major Tom (Coming Home)" is a song created and performed by Peter Schilling that appears in his 1983 album Error In The System (based on the original German version which was released in 1982 on Fehler Im System), and was recently performed in 2009 by Shiny Toy Guns and in 2011 by William Shatner. It is based on the character from David Bowie's 1969 song "Space Oddity." Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories It is part of the soundtrack for the story "Where No Smurf Has Gone Before," played during the parts where Dreamy and Papa Smurf alternately recall the events of "The Astro Smurf" and "Dreamy's Pen Pals." It is considered a character song for Dreamy during his times as Astro Smurf. In "Dreamy's Birthday Wish", Orbit sings part of the lyrics while the Smurfs are busy taking Dreamy to the volcano where he first meets the Swoofs. Video Performance: It begins with the scene of Astro Smurf showing off this new spaceship invention, with Astro providing the vocals. Astro Smurf: Standing there alone, the ship is waiting. All systems are go. Are you sure? Control is not convinced, but the computer has the evidence. No need to abort...the countdown starts. Watching in a trance, the crew is certain. Nothing left to chance; all is working. Trying to relax up in the capsule, "Send me up a drink," jokes Major Tom. The count goes on. Astro Smurf then gets into the cockpit and starts pedaling, while the other Smurfs watch his attempt to take off. While he pedals, he starts falling asleep. Astro Smurf: Four, three, two, one. Earth below us, drifting, falling, Floating weightless, calling, calling home. Astro Smurf spins around in his dream, and then he awakens and finds himself on another planet, which he explores. He soon runs into the Swoofs, who take him into their village and give him the right hand of friendship. Astro Smurf: Second stage is cut...we're now in orbit. Stabilizers up, running perfect. Starting to collect requested data. "What could it affect when all is done?" thinks Major Tom. Back at ground control, there is a problem. "Go to rockets full." Not responding. "Hello, Major Tom, are you receiving?" "Turn the thrusters on. We are standing by." There is no reply. Astro Smurf is soon brought to his hut to sleep, but after Papa Smurf as Grandpa Swoof hears that Astro wants to stay on the planet, he discusses with his little Smurfs disguised as Swoofs on how they can get him to go back home. Astro Smurf: Four, three, two, one. Earth below us, drifting, falling, Floating weightless, calling, calling home. They soon come up with a plan -- they tell Astro Smurf a whole list of ridiculous and rigorous things that he must do to prove himself to be a Swoof. Astro Smurf then decides he would be better off going home. Astro Smurf: Across the stratosphere, a final message: "Give my wife my love"...then nothing more. Far beneath the ship, the world is mourning. They don't realize he's alive. No one understands, but Major Tom sees: "Now the Light commands...this is my home...I'm coming home." Astro Smurf gets back into the spaceship and starts pedaling, again falling asleep and dreaming that he is spinning around until he awakens and finds himself back on Earth, greeted by his fellow Smurfs. Astro Smurf: Earth below us, drifting, falling, Floating weightless, coming home. Earth below us, drifting, falling, Floating weightless, coming home. Earth below us, drifting, falling, Floating weightless, coming, coming home. Category:Songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Designated character songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Open to Community